


Love At First Swim

by DarkKushi



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crush, Cute, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, baby!haru, coach!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKushi/pseuds/DarkKushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Haruka finally managed to convince his parents to let him take swimming lessons and he's anxious and excited about it. But all his worried go away when his Coach Tachibana steps in to help and teach him how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote a while ago it's extremely short but I was just messing around. Yet I liked it a little too much not to post it <3

It was his first day at the Iwatobi Swim Club, he had ben pestering his parents about it for a year now and they finally said yes. His blue eyes filled with joy when they dropped him there for the first time, he stared in awe at how big it was. He slowly walked over to the group of kids his age that were also there for the first time, but he didn’t say much other than introduce himself “M-my name is Haruka Nanase”. He was a bit nervous, and he wanted to meet his coach, the person who would teach him how to swim. After 10 minutes of waiting a tall man walks in, he had golden brown hair and shining green eyes, Haru looked at him in wonder. “Good morning, everyone; I am going to be your coach. My name is Makoto Tachibana, and you guys will call me Coach Tachibana! Now, who’s excited to go swimming?” His question was answered with a lot of ‘me’s!’ and he smiled brightly as he led them to the pool. 

They did some warm up exercises and stretches, Makoto had said that it was so they didn’t get cramps. Haruka watched him shyly, he noticed that he was almost always smiling and he decided that he liked his coach when he smiled that much. Makoto had put on floaters on their arms and had given them kickboards and told them to get into the shallow end of the pool, Haruka’s feet barely touched the bottom. Everyone had swam with the coach and now it was his turn, he was nervous and excited, “come on, it’ll be fun” Makoto said with a bright smile that made all of Haruka’s nerves disappear. He grabbed the kick board and his coach held onto to the top of the board, “Now, all you have to do is kick your legs, I won’t let you fall” he promised him with green eyes staring at him. Haru nodded and started to kick, he felt happiness when he saw that he was getting closer and closer to the end of the pool. He was cheered on by his peers and by his coach “you’re doing very well, and you’re very fast!” the boy smiled at his words and finally reached the end of the pool.

It was their time to leave now, after a tiring day of swimming, Haruka was the last one to leave, seeing as his parents worked till later than the other kids and Makoto decided to keep swimming with him, gradually removing the kick board. Makoto held onto his hand and told him to do the same thing he did with the kickboard and just kick his legs, the boy complied and it felt amazing to him to be moving without the kickboard, just being held by his coach. After 30 minutes of swimming with him alone his parents finally arrived and Coach Tachibana decided to walk with him to his parent’s car. Before Haru got in the car he turned around to his coach, his blue eyes shining bright in contrast to his now red face, and took out a small dolphin keychain from his pocket and gave it to him “T-thank you f-for teaching me to swim C-coach tachibana!” and he wrapped his little arms around Makoto’s neck and gave him a tight hug before running into the car.


End file.
